


DaisySous drabbles

by kaatjedeee



Series: The DaisySous saga [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, F/M, Here we go, My drabbles dump, Other, all the crazy, au's, people in the future, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaatjedeee/pseuds/kaatjedeee
Summary: Drabbles about the newfound ship that has recently sailed from sailor haven: Daisy Johnson and agent Daniel Sousa, aka Timequake, or DaisySous as I prefer to call them. All the scenes we didn't get, all the things we need, and all the weird fantasies we have. You have a crazy Disney AU with those two in your head? Request it. Nothing is too crazy.
Relationships: Daisy Johnson / Daniel Sousa, Daisy and Daniel, Daisysous - Relationship, Daniel Sousa/Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Sousy - Relationship
Series: The DaisySous saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813474
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177





	1. The one about coming home

**Author's Note:**

> After these new Agents of Shield episodes, this just had to happen... This one is that just spatted up in my mind. Hope you love it as much as I do.

She hold his hand tightly when the ramp opened.  
“Hey, I know it’s scary. The permanent stop. I’m with you, you know that right?”  
It took him a while to answer. He produced a soft smile.  
“I’m right where I’m supposed to be.”  
He did feel sad sometimes. He did. Sometimes he had taken those little moments - little moments between missions and operations to grieve what he had lost. The goodbyes he didn’t get to say. The people he hadn’t gotten to say farewell to. He also knew pretty damn well he had gained a lot.  
“How’s the leg going? I know from YoYo it takes a while to get used to, but-”  
“Daisy, I’m okay.”  
When all had become well, they had met Simmons her husband at the vanishing point. From someone who spoke the same language as Howard Stark did during moments he spoke about inventions, he had turned into an absolute… What was the word again? Daisy had used “goofball”, whatever that meant. Anyway, when Daisy had dropped the suggestion of “maybe you can do something for a leg like you did for YoYo?” he had insisted on creating a prosthetic that couldn’t be distinguished from a real leg, and he had to say it… Feeling with two feet again was a weird sensation.  
“You’ll love the ping-pong table we installed in the common room. The xbox is often claimed by Mack and Fitz-”  
He had never thought that he would get it again. After Peg. She had gotten the founder position with Howard, he had gotten the gig in area 51… They had drifted apart, in a way breaking his heart.  
“O my- PIPER!”  
While entering the halls of the now familiar Light House -Now Daniel had even been there often enough to call it familiar- Daisy had ran into the arms of a young woman with short hair.  
“Daisy- Where… Where have you guys been?”  
The two started chatting with each other, while he was unable of doing anything else then stare. He surely had gained a lot. He had tried to fight it, knowing how weak this had made him when he had this with Peggy, but- There had been no escaping it. She was a soldier, just like him. She could kick ass like no one he had ever seen in his entire lifetime -hell… Big chance she could beat Steven Rogers- , but at the same time, she made everything more softer. More… Comfortable. When he was with her, she made him feel like… Like he belonged there. At her side.  
_“Hey, If there is anyone who knows that change can be scary, it’s definitely me. So… If you ever need to spill, come to me.”_  
Change was definitely scary. Didn’t matter if you suddenly traveled 70-years into the future or that you were a human with enhanced abilities.  
_“So… Do you already have a bucketlist-?”_  
_He had looked at her with a non-understanding face. She had rolled her eyes._  
_“I mean… Have you already thought about what you want when all of this is over? I just wanted to know… To say… I get that it is scary, suddenly ending up 70-years in the future. For Deke it was the other way around, for him it was like he had gone to candy land, but I just… I get it. Your entire life upside down like that. If you’d need someone to be your, I don’t know… 2020 person? I wouldn’t mind if that were me.”_  
“Piper, this is agent Sousa from SHIELD west-coast, 1955. We picked him along, had to fake his death-”  
Daniel shaked the young woman’s hand. “Hi. Welcome. If you-”  
“Wait, he’s from 70 years ago. We can’t just drop him in doors like it’s nothing. I’ll give him the tour. We’ll talk to you later.”  
Piper left them in the hall way, while Daisy continued looking at him.  
“I’m sorry. 2020 must be the biggest shock of all for you. If…”  
She sighed.  
“Everything is just so weird right now. We could first fix you a-”  
She was trying way too hard.  
“Daisy… I’ll be fine. If there’s anything I’ve learned while being on the roll with you guys, it’s how to adapt. I do have to admit that this will be a though one, but as… As long as I am near you… I think I should be pretty fine.”  
He squeezed her hand. He felt that she appreciated the gesture.  
“I know we still have to figure things out, about where we want to go, what we want to do… But then I’d guess… Would you mind if this was home? For now?”  
“This is home. For as long as we need it to be.”


	2. The one where they have a kid

The moment he had kinda settled in 2020, he had thought the most crazy stuff in his life had passed. How much crazier could a life get after all?  
He was a 30 something guy who had travelled 70 years into the future and had gotten into a relationship with an enhanced individual who was basically a super hero. Sounds like enough peculiarity for one life, right?  
Nope.   
These last few days he had been thinking back to his old life: Living in the fifties, working with Peg, Howard and Jack- If he could tell Jack Thompson how his life now looked like, the man would probably die from laughter, believing it was the worst joke someone had ever told him.   
They were in the year 2023 now. Him and Daisy lived somewhere on an abandoned mountain top running a secure SHIELD save haven for inhumans, and the most unpredictable thing had happend.   
They were having a kid.   
At first, Daniel had not been that surprised. Condoms broke. That happend. But when Daisy had gone through the entire list of precautions women could take in the 21st century to prevent unwanted pregnancies, he had had the same face of shock as she had had.   
It was logic he was bloody terrified of course. Becoming a dad in a time he had only just gotten to understand for himself- How was he supposed to manage?   
The “becoming a dad” part had actually made him quiet happy. That had never been the issue. Back in his late teens and early twenties, he had always babysat the kids from his two sisters.  
There had been a time he had thought this life wouldn’t be a life put away for him, but fate had thought otherwise.   
“Hey.”   
She dropped down next to him on the couch, while he was drown in his thoughts.   
“Hey yourself.”   
When she had explained the idea of an abortion to him (she had needed to explain the modern definition of it first... In the fifties, abortions had been sneaky sessions with cutwives in backrooms), he had openly freaked out. Later, he understood why she had suggested it: She was even more terrified than he was. Scared for the kid his inhuman heritage. Scared for what could become of a kid that was part inhuman and part time traveller. She had been most of all terrified of what her powers would do during the pregnancy and a possible birth.  
They had discussed it.  
His brain had even more exploded when Fitz had given him a book about pregnancy and everything that came with in the 21st century. His brain had had so much trouble with progressing everything, he wasn’t really sure if he had wanted to yell or kick against a wall.   
“How was your appointment?”   
“It was okay. Jemma says the baby looks good, but there is something else we should discuss.”   
The wonders of the twenty first century seized to amaze him. Their friend Dr. Jemma Simmons had of course insisted to become Daisy her personal doctor - who else do you expect to deliver an inhuman kid - and when Daisy had been half along, she had introduced him to an invention from 1956: A sonogram. You could see your kid before it was even born. His brain had been able to handle this much, but how was it possible that something like a sonogram made his head explode? Not that he would ever show it to Daisy. She knew a part of his worries about current life, but she didn’t need to know everything.   
“I’m 30 weeks along now and Jemma says we should really get a long with what we want for the birth. I know it’s not a real thing guys deal with in the fifties and I don’t want you to do anything you are uncomfortable with, but in 2023 it’s a real thing. Guys don’t wait in the waiting area anymore.”   
“That’s a good thing, that’s at least one thing we can be certain of,” he replied. “I remember in 38 having to wait with my brother in law to hear about my sister who gave birth to my niece. There is no fun about being forced to wait in a room because the delivery room “is no place for a man”. It’s not what I would prefer.”  
“Then what would you want?”   
He could see her genuine interest and regard for him in her eyes. She truly was the best thing he had gained by stepping on board of the Zephyr. If only Jack would see them right now-  
“I... I don’t know. Fitz gave me a weird book that made strangely uncomfortable, so... What is the normal deal now? What would you want?”   
He might not understand everything about having kids in the 21st century, but one thing hadn’t changed: Guys weren’t the ones doing the heavy lifting.   
“I...”   
Having him ask her what she would want in all of this was something she had definitely not expected.   
“I would like you to be there. Hold my hand. Be your crazily calm self that sometimes creeps me out. But if you any moment-”   
“Daisy...”   
He squeezed her handpalm in both of his.   
“Do you remember what happend the first time you ended up in medical?”   
“You refused to leave and ended up half drooling on a chair?”  
He smirked. “Jemma asked me if I still wanted to leave, before the Zephyr would jump to the following location. I refused, because I knew exactly where I needed to be. That’s exactly where I need to be again.”   
He brought her hand, which was still in his hands, to his lips and pressed a kiss on it.   
“So... Now we got that out of the way... Simmons wants to perform a C-section in one and a half months.” 

___________________________________________________________________

##  **6 weeks later...**

He had just accepted that he would never be able to wrap his head around it.  
Deke had told him that was probably for the best: Having it all figured out would probably result in a basilar skull fracture.   
The last couple of weeks, Daisy had barely done anything else then just laying in bed, sleeping. Her frame was petite, so the entire pregnancy was already taking an extra tole on her body. It had hurt him that he hadn’t been able to do anything for her.   
“The best thing you can do is be patient. They’re doing the heavy lifting. We’re only there for support.”   
He had talked a lot.  
To Fitz, who was the only other father in their self assembled family. To Coulson, who was the only one who somewhat understood how this felt for someone who wasn’t from 2023.   
Daisy had been completely put under. Jemma had explained to them why that would be for the best: A quake out during the push and pull work during surgery wouldn’t be for the best. Daisy hadn’t liked it, but she understood. When she understood, Daniel did.   
“Promise me you’ll stay with her. Promise me.”   
They knew it was going to be a girl. She had basically ordered him that if she was the unconscious one, he had to look out for their little girl. He had happily agreed.  
Sitting next to Daisy, stroking her hair while Simmons worked... Some of his nerves had calmed down. Not all of them.  
Crying wails of a baby made him look up from Daisy’s face.   
“Congratulations! Your baby girl is here!”   
Some of Simmons her assistants took the baby away for some check ups.   
“She’s here. Our little girl is here.”   
He pressed a kiss on Daisy her forehead. Not that much later, he got given a bundle in his arms.   
“Hello you.”   
If only Jack Thompson would see him right now...  
The man would never believe the story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During my research for this drabble, I noticed that the sonograph was intended in 1956, so Daniel wouldn't have known anything from the possibility of seeing your own kid while stil in the womb. Cool right?


	3. The one where he gets a new leg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one where Simmons cannot let Daniel go on in good graces.

Jemma had always been a bit of a history buff. Back in the day at the academy, she and Fitz could discuss for hours about the great legends SHIELD had ever known: The Cavalry, agent Peggy Carter and of course his name had passed in their discussions as well: agent Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter's old partner from her early days at the SSR after the war.   
During her discussions and conversations with Fitz, Jemma had always thought of Peggy Carter as a strong and brave young woman who didn't need a man to solve her problems for her; Whenever agent Sousa his name had passed in their conversations, Jemma had thought of him as a wise and skilled detective.   
From today on, she added the words _loyal_ , _caring_ and _a good man_ to that list.   
While she monitored Daisy her vital functions on her iPad, she glared from the corner of her eyes to agent Sousa, who had refused to leave Daisy alone after carrying all the way back from where Nathaniel had held them.   
_"I am where I need to be."_  
Sousa kept looking at Daisy with a look Simmons had only seen by one other person: It was the look Fitz had only reserved for her, when he was worrying about her.  
While she entered the last instructions for the healing pod to speed up Daisy her healing process, she saw something hadn't noticed before: While agent Sousa didn't take his eyes of Daisy, his hands kept massaging his bad leg.   
_Of course. A man like agent Sousa would never put his needs before the needs of someone who needs help the most.  
_"Agent Sousa, would you mind if I took a look at your leg?"   
The agent shrugged his shoulders.   
"I'm okay. How is she doing?"   
"Vitals holding steady. The chamber will do its work, she will be out for at least a few hours."   
His hands kept massaging his leg. Jemma had to hold in an annoyed sigh.   
This was exactly what Fitz was doing when she asked if he had a headache and he claimed that he hadn't. She was a doctor, for god's sake. She had eyes, she wasn't stupid.   
"Agent Sousa, please forgive me," Jemma blurted out. "But I can see that your leg is obviously bothering you, and at the moment you are exactly looking like my husband who claims that he doesn't get headaches when his brain injury is acting up. Your leg must have taken quiet a hit when you brought Daisy back to Zephyr one. I cannot be a good doctor and let you go on in good consciousness like that. If you would be so kind-"   
Jemma walked to one of the cupboards in medical and took one of the medic kits they had stowed away.   
Why did men always need to be so stubborn? She'd be damned if someone on her watch would get an infection. Infections were easy to prevent. It was something that she could not let happen on her watch.   
When Jemma turned around, she could see agent Sousa was taking his prosthetic off. His leg had been amputated somewhere halfway his femur. The prosthesis seemed to be made of a combination from aluminium and something else, but she couldn't really place it, all though it seemed familiar.   
"When I was stationed longer in LA than anticipated, Howard Stark insisted that he became my personal prosthetist. As you can probably expect, Howard wouldn't be Howard if he made it... You know, fancier then it should be. This one is an alloid with something else, but don't ask me the name of what he used. Whatever happens, it's impossible to break. Seems that it was my lucky choice to put on before I left work work in '55."   
"This... This is a Howard Stark creation?" Jemma answered in awe. For a moment her science adoring self came to service, but she called herself back to order when she saw the skin irritation on agent Sousa his leg. She pretended not to hear it, but when she touched the skin, which was red and really warm, Sousa produced a soft growl.  
"It might be an invention from Howard Stark, but it didn't do your leg any good."   
Her fingers traced the amputation scar at the end of Sousa his stump. The amputation scar had healed nicely, but almost half of his stump was angrily red and feverish. On some places there was blood dripping through the damaged skin.   
"The leg has helped you so far, but I don't want to see it on for tonight. Any longer and this could have become an infection. Do you want to continue this in your bunk, or are you still refusing to-?   
"Here I am right where I need to be. Do whatever you must."  
As a response, Jemma started to work her magic. She injected some things into Sousa his leg that should ease the tenderness and risk for infection and continued to clean the wounds that had developed. During her work, her thoughts kept racing between the prosthetic leg and a possible solution.  
It wouldn't surprise her if agent Sousa would refuse to trade the leg in for a decent upgrade, which they had on board, but letting him continue on like this would definitely cause for more trouble in the near future. With the future they were heading off to, the man could only use the best they had.   
"Would she remember any of it?"   
Jemma looked up from her work on his leg.   
"Pardon?"   
"The torture. He drained her empty, but... She didn't make a sound. She kept muttering about a Jiaying when they brought her back, but she didn't say anything else."   
Jemma decided that the story about Jiaying wasn't her story to tell to agent Sousa.  
"Daisy has had her fair share of what can happen to us in life. There is only a short list with what she cannot handle."   
Being finished with redressing Sousa his leg, Simmons stood up to look at her work.   
"That should do it for now. I'll look if I can still find some crutches somewhere, it should make it easier for you to move around as you please."   
"Thank you," Sousa answered. Jemma could see that his leg was bothering him less already .  
"About before... You deserve my apologies for claiming that you didn't know what you are doing, with this entire... Time travel thing."   
"It's all right. We've all had our share of stress. Being pulled away like that from everything you know isn't nothing. Before I go to help Enoch on the bridge, there is one thing we should still discuss."   
Jemma had taken the prosthetic leg in her hands, feeling its texture. Feeling its... coldness. This leg could have been a creation from the great Houdini himself, but every vibe of her being told her that carrying on with this prosthetic through their travels would cause for more trouble.   
"Listen... I know all of this is still a lot to take in, but as a doctor I cannot let you go on like this without even mentioning the possibility. Your prosthetic is build for life in 1955, but I am quiet uncertain if it will survive through the continuation of our travels, let alone that your leg will survive the prothesis for the remainder of our travels. Let me show you one of the prototypes we have here on board. I am sure they must be a great improvement for your ability to walk and to get around at all. I cannot force you to anything of course, but just..."   
"Thank you," Sousa answered. "I... Would you mind if I thought about it?"   
"Of course."  
She decided to leave him on his spot to look for the crutches they had somewhere laying around. When she got back to medical, she noticed Sousa had fallen asleep on the chair next to Daisy. It was difficult to hide the smile that appeared on her face. This gave her the perfect possibility to look for the prosthetic leg design Fitz had left on the Zephyr. If one of your friends could lose both of her arms... Who knows what could happen, right?   
  
  


* * *

When everyone is back on the Zephyr, Jemma passes by medical again. She notices Sousa has woken up from his nap.   
"Did you know that Yoyo her arms are both prosthetics?"   
He acts startled for a moment when she comes in.   
"She... What?"   
"It's a long story, but you can ask her about it if you want to. A while back, she lost both of her arms. When Fitz and I left on our journey to you know, god knows what, we created prosthetics for her that couldn't be told apart from real ones. We are pretty good in what we do."   
She hold the two separate parts from the prototype in her hand and looked at Sousa with question marks in her eyes.   
"Well... I guess there is nothing stopping me."   
He pulled up the leg from his trousers again, while Jemma started to attach the prothesis to Sousa his leg. She and Fiz had based it on the model Deathlock had: An artificial leg with attachment in the remaining part.   
"It might sting a little at first, but it should pass."   
When Jemma shove the attachment over Sousa his leg and attached it to the actual leg, hereby activating it, a growl escaped Sousa his lips, as the prothesis was attaching itself to his skin.  
"Give me your hands. It will pass."   
Sousa was still hissing between his teeth. Jemma helped him to stand. The moment both his feet touched the floor, the attachment proces had stopped.   
"Wow."   
Agent Sousa kept staring at the leg, flabbergasted by the technology.   
"It might take you a few hours to learn how to get around, but you shouldn't be in need of a cane or crutch anymore. Assistance should be totally unnecessary."   
A part of Simmons her mind was excited. The efficiency of agent Sousa having a decent prothesis was of great importance, but the teenage girl in her was dancing with excitement.   
Agent Daniel Sousa was wearing one of Fitz and her prothesis.   
"I... Wow."   
"The attachment is connected with your nervoussystem, making it possible to move and bend your leg like any real leg would. Only difference here-"   
"It's a metal leg instead of a biological one. I... I don't know what to say. Howard would be dying to get his hands on this prototype."   
Jemma couldn't stop herself from blushing.   
"I know I mentioned it before, but you are truly great in your craft, agent Simmons."   
Jemma briefly touched his shoulder when he sat back down next to the healing pod.   
"Tell that to Fitz when the two of you meet each other. Pretty sure he'll be on the floor within seconds." 


	4. The one where he reunites with an old friend

He had not really expected that this was how it would end. That this would be their final crossroad.   
_“I didn’t know her personally, but her great-niece still works for the CIA these days. I figured... You wanted to say goodbye._ ”   
After finishing off the chronicom-threat, Daisy had taken Daniel on a “get-to-know-the-modern-era” tour over the world, which was fairly easy when you were in possession of your own quinjet with automatic pilot. They had gone to Idaho, the place where he originated from, to some old SHIELD storages to look through the last things before leaving on a well deserved trip, and now... Now she had taken him here. 

_“Beloved mother, wife, grandmother and friend. Margaret “Peggy” Carter. 1921-2016.”_   
  
“I looked into it. She had a great life. Two kids, a boy and a girl. Taught them how to become SHIELD agents.”   
When Daisy had put the autopilot for London, he’d been somewhat of excited. He remembered London from back in the day; He’d seen it from his spot in the field hospital, but that was it. You had the royal palace, the queen’s guard, the bobbies... It had surprised him that so many things had stayed the same.   
  
Their day had been great. They had gone to the London eye, where he had been totally flabbergasted about the modernization of the wheel. They had gone to Piccadilly circus, she had shown him the huge digital screens which could be seen from the street, but he had mostly been surprised when she had pulled him into a graveyard. 

“Daisy, what are we-” 

“Shh, I’m looking for something.” 

“Johnson-” 

She had stopped in front of a grave that seemed like a huge memorial. When he saw the name of the person to whom it belonged, his eyes had become great. 

“I... I know from your files what she meant to you and how much you meant to her, but I haven’t been here in person before and I felt... I felt that I had to tell her I would take care of you, you know?” 

He opened and closed his mouth again. 

“I... Wherever I go, people die, and... I don’t have graves to go to. I figured... I figured you wanted the chance to say properly goodbye to her.” 

She walked away, back to the entrance of the graveyard. Daniel could feel some kind of warmth take possession of his heart. He didn’t exactly know what it was. 

He kept looking at her, until she had vanished from his sight. When he turned around to Peggy her memorial, a lump had formed in his throat. 

“Hey... Peg. Long time no see. I... Good lord, it still feels like I have to wake up from the craziest dream someone can encounter.” 

What did you say to one of your best friends when you had traveled 70 years into the future? What did you say when they were already dead and buried, while you still had to live a significant part of your life? 

“You know... I did not sign up for this. Any of it. The moment they told me some SHIELD dame had walked into area 51 my heart lighted up, but at that exact same moment, I became a part of something bigger. Something... Something bigger than me, than you, than any of our friends. Now I’m here, and you...” 

He sighed. 

“I’m sorry if, or that you had to mourn me. I truly am. I don’t know if you did, which I wouldn’t blame you for after that last fight we’ve had, but I’m sorry, and now I’m here. I’m here and I didn’t really think that I would ever encounter it again, what we had back in LA. Then Daisy literally came falling straight into my world, and... Well, now she’s taking me around hers, I think. I tried to fight it, you know, but the moment she was recovering in the medical bay, after being tortured by some of Dr. Reinhardt his minions... I knew that here side was were I needed to be.” 

He dropped another silence. 

“I want to thank you, Peg. Thank you for your friendship. Thank you for being a stubborn human being who taught me so much. Thanks for saving me on more occasions then I can count, and know... Know that I’m okay. I still have the largest information overload in the history of mankind to go through, but know that I’ll be okay in the end. Daisy is helping me. Daisy... Honestly, the two of you are more alike than you’d think. I think you would have liked each other. I’m in good hands with her, Peg. During 2020, I’ll be home at her side.” 

He stood up from his spot across Peggy her memorial and walked back to the entrance from the cemetery, where Daisy was waiting for him. 

“How was it?” 

"It was... Interesting.” 

She put her hand in his and they continued their walk. 

“I think the two of you would have liked each other.” 


	5. The one in which he wants to protect her honor (but forgets his own)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7x06, Sousa his POV

He had a seriously throbbing headache. A moan escaped from between his lips, but he didn’t seem to have gained control about his body back yet.   
_What the hell did they shot me with?_  
A vague memory passed through his mind. Had he felt like this ever before?   
Yes. Yes he had. He had felt like this when they had drugged him up for transport after his leg had been blown to shreds.   
“Hmmmpff.”   
Another moan. What had happend to them?   
_Malick._  
He had to wake up.   
His body was hurting and definitely refusing to what he wanted it to do, but in a way he was used to that. His body had never done what he wanted it to do.   
“Just... Wake... Up!”   
The light was too bright for his eyes, so he opened and closed them again.   
His eyes were open. That was a good thing. Now all he had to do was make sure he kept it that way.   
When his eyes had adjusted to the light, he realized they were in a barn. At least, he figured they were, because there were grain halms everywhere.   
When he looked next to him, he could see that agent Johnson was still out like a light. It was clear that whatever that Malick kid had shot them with, they had been drugged and sedated. He was awake already, but how this would affect Johnson and her powers?   
She had been explaining things to him about telephones, herself-   
Everything was still so goddamn confusing. They had told him he shouldn’t put too much effort in it, but some part of him wanted to understand. Wanted to make sense out of it.   
If they got out of this alive, he should start with writing things down.   
“Hmmpfff... Braaaghhh...”   
Johnson pulled his attention. She had definitely been hit worse than him.   
“Good to see you move.”   
Instead of laying down, he had gotten up with his back against the wall.   
“My head... Ohhh, I can barely... Feels like there’s cement running through my veins.”   
“Drugs. Haven’t been this messed up since the field hospital.”   
He hated being drugged. At least that was something what would never change.   
Johnson let out a sigh and started to move her limbs.   
“I want to hea- hear that story when I... When I can remember it.”   
She started to stretch her legs, stretching her hand, trying to do whatever she could do with those powers of hers, but... Nothing. Her limbs went numb again with a grown.   
“I can’t quake”, she growled, obviously annoyed. “Malick’s little psycho...”   
The both of them were obviously feeling not that hot. At that exact moment, the door of wherever they were being held went open.   
“Psycho? That’s unfair- and really well-timed. Wow, right as I’m walking in. Hi, Nathaniel,” he introduced himself. “Uh, the two of you took me hostage, changed my life.”   
When he had seen the lanky kid in the bar, he had already felt an aversion towards him, but now he was sure: He definitely hated him.   
“Yeah,” Johnson growled. “How about you unchain us, and we can hug it out? And Hydra and SHIELD can be together at last.”   
She was sitting up against the wall now as well. That was an improvement.   
“ I... I look like Hydra to you?”   
The Malick kid laughed.   
“Take a look at Ron’s suit,” he said while pointing to one of his thugs. “Guy’s here ‘cause he’s got mouths to feed, not ‘cause he worships a space octopus. No, religion’s not really my thing.”   
“I don’t want to know what your thing is, kid,” he growls. His head keeps throbbing and he is really done for today. Done.   
“But it’s you, Daniel,” Nathaniel replies. “You’re my thing.”   
He really, really hated this kid. He wanted to punch him in the face, but his chains and head prevented him from doing so.   
“Danny... You know, I know. Daisy here can move things without touching them, and you, you either fought the krauts in diapers or you’re aging much slower than the other 60-somethings I know.”   
“Yeah, he’s not what you think,” Johnson creaked next to him. “He’s not-”  
“You mean he’s not an inhuman?”  
A _what?_  
“He’d better hope he is.”   
Nathaniel chuckled.   
“See, uh, the family business... I dabbled, but, um, nothing really spoke to me. Until I met you, saw what you could do. Whoa.”   
If looks could kill... Nathaniel would have dropped dead on the spot. For him on the other hand... For him the confusion only became wider. He had used... Inhuman? A _what_?   
“You haven’t even seen the half of it”, Johnson muttered hoarsely.   
“I really hope not,” Nathaniel replied. “And a cool thing to say by the way. You’re whole vibe is just... Great.”   
Some things started to clear up in his head.   
“That’s why you took us hostage, to find out-”   
“Hostage would imply that I’m using you as collateral, to get what I want, when in fact, everything I want is right here, flowing through your veins”, Nathaniel cut him off. Some form of connections started to form in Sousa his head right now. Nathaniel thought he was like Johnson, and wanted to do some things they probably would not survive.   
“This isn’t the super serum, this is genetics”, Daisy said.   
“Yeah, but I’m rich. It cuts down some barriers. Plus, Hydras families keep in touch. I mean, dr. Reinhardt has some very helpful tips. What’s he always saying? Discovery requires experimentation.”   
“Dr. Reinhardt?” He asked while looking at Johnson. “Didn’t we catch him in the war?”   
“Yes, and thank you for your service”, Nathaniel answered. “My generation doesn’t just say this enough.”  
“You mean Daniel Whitehall...”   
Johnson her face transformed into one of horror. She tried to get up, panting in anger.   
“I will crush you.”   
“Yes, do it,” Nathaniel replied. “Just one bone shaker and it’s over. Show me what makes you so special.”   
He could see how Daisy tried to focus, breathing heavily. Again, nothing.   
“We start with her.”   
They dragged her from her spot, out of the room. She was too weak to fight it. 

* * *

After they had taken Johnson with them, he didn’t hear anything. No sound. Nothing.  
Hearing nothing was what scared him the most. If someone screamed or yelled, you knew they were at least still alive. Johnson had been way too drugged up to even move.  
A shiver ran down his spine. His mind wanted to understand what exactly the reasoning was from the Malick kid, but he knew there was no time to fill in those blanks. Not right now. If he didn’t come up with a plan to get them out of here, he would be next on Nathaniel Malick his surgery table, something he really wanted to avoid.  
A quick search through the space while hopping on his good leg didn’t give him anything. Nothing that they could use as a weapon. No way of escape, or something that he could use to plan his escape. He sweared in silence. Not coming up with anything was not an option, because it would mean that Johnson-  
 _“We’re on a first name basis here with each other. Call me Daisy.”_  
If he didn’t come up with anything, Daisy would definitely end up death, with him being next.  
“Well gentlemen, let’s not kill the golden goose, shall we?”  
It was the first time he heard sounds from the nearby room. As far as his chains would let him, he walked to the door, peaking through the small window, immediately turning his head away.  
Good Christ. How… How could a decent man do that to someone? How? She-  
 _Only a man without honor._  
He had to get them out of there. He needed a plan ASAP.

* * *

He had just sat down again when the door opened and the thugs dragged Daisy inside. He had seen some pretty messed up things in his life, but how… How could someone be like that?  
“What did you do?”  
Nathaniel Malick had walked in with a big smug on his face.  
“Took as much blood and spinal fluid as I thought she could handle. A couple glands. Now I got to synthesize it all and transfuse it to me. Now, I know, it’s risky, but, uh… I want to try new things. If it doesn’t work, we’ll switch from needles to knives.”  
The youngest Malick turned out to leave the room. Quickly, he turned to Daisy, who looked terrible in her bloodstained top.  
“Daisy?”  
“Jiaying. It happened… It happened before.”  
She was still out of it. He had to keep her awake. Awake meant she would be alive.   
“Hey, stay with me. What do you mean, this happened before?”  
A gasp left her lips. She was trying, he could see that.  
“Jiaying.”  
She panted. She tried to move her body but slipped in and oud of unconsciousness.  
“I ca—Jiaying…”  
He had to do something.  
“ Hey hey hey. You wanted to hear my story right?”  
He had to keep her awake. Whatever happened, he had to keep her awake. She was not going to die on his watch, if he would be stuck in the future-  
 _Then let it be at least with her._  
Quickly, he put her head in his lap in a slim attempt to get her comfortable, an attempt to keep her awake.  
“ Right, well, I think it was uh… Foggy. I can’t really remember the hit, but I came to, and my leg was a pulpy mess.”  
A memory from the past faded back into his mind.  
“And I was completely alone.”  
He sighed. He still felt the cloud of the drugs troubling his mind. Moving costed a lot of energy.  
“And then Mike Stephens showed up. And the thing about Mike is, he was a resolute ass. He would never shut up. He was always bullying the new guys, stealing cigs, but that day, he just kept talking to me. Carried me back from the line.”  
He had been brushing with his hand through her hair, hoping his story and his gesture would keep her mind clear, keeping her from drifting into darkness. He noticed she was slipping again.  
“Hey, hey, wake up.”  
He started tapping around her body, looking for sensitive spots, praying it would get her back to him.  
“Stay awake, okay?”  
He let out an exhausted sigh.  
“For the next couple hours, he stayed with me. When the Germans advanced, when the cold got so bad I thought we would freeze, he just kept telling me “We are going home”.  
 _That stupid, arrogant smirk of his._  
“And then at some point, I was in a field stretcher, and uh… Mike wasn’t.  
 _Faces. Unknown faces, none arrogant smirk to be seen._  
“So… Consider my yapping as a way of passing on the favor. We are going home, agent Johnson,” he said in her ear. “You hear me? We’re going home. But you’ve got to fight.”  
As she started to move her arms towards him, he knew she had heard him. Her fist clenched.  
 _Was… Was there something in it?_  
He opened her fingers, opening her fist. She growled underneath him.  
 _A piece of glass._  
She had hidden a piece of glass in the palm of her hand.  
Damn. If Peg and her would ever meet-  
“Plenty of fight in ya after all”, he chuckled.

* * *

A plan had formed in his mind.  
It was not one of his brightest ones, but a plan was a plan. Rather something then nothing.  
“Hey, you need to get some help.”  
Nathaniel his guy unchained his legs. He was definitely next.  
“Leave me alone, help her.”   
Before the thug had realized it, he had stabbed him in the gut with the sherd of glass. He kicked him off him, to the other side of the room, handed out a last punch- and the guy was unconsciousness.  
That went surprisingly well.  
He stole the guy his keys, quickly uncuffed himself and uncuffed Daisy her chains. She had gone unconsciousness. He knew he had to get her to the weird plane- Dr. Simmons would definitely be able to help her.  
He got Daisy up, carefully cupping her bandaged limbs and took her in his arms. Her frame was so petite- How could such a small girl contain so much power?  
The spot where his prosthetic and leg connected started to protest against his movements, but he ignored it- This was not the time.  
He had found his footing after a minute, it all seemed to work out, but the ground-  
Everything was shaking.  
“Is that you?”  
The door opened. Malick. Blood streamed from the corner of his mouth. A little stream of blood started to find its way down from his nose.  
“My bones… Are cracking…”  
The roof came down on him. Well, that was at least one problem taken care off.  
He re-adjusted his grip on Daisy and took off as fast as he could, leaving the barn from hell behind them.  
He had to find a getaway vehicle. With Daisy her weight and his leg, he knew he was never going to make it.  
With his shoulder, he opened the door, quickly taking in his surroundings, the outside area-  
 _And the van in which Nathaniel had kidnapped them._

* * *

Seemed that hotwiring a car still hadn’t changed.  
After hotwiring the van – he hoped there was still enough fuel - , he had taken off, Daisy in the back.   
"Hang on, okay? Hang on. I'll get us to the plane, or whatever it's called- I'll get us home. You're gonna be okay."   
He could hear her moan in the back, but he had to keep his eyes on the road; They were somewhere in the middle of nowhere and he had to find that stupid, stupid-  
His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping sound. When he turned around, he saw that a small red light had started flickering in Daisy her weird elephant pants. Minutes later, he could see the time traveling plane appear on the sky.  
"You're gonna need to update me on some things here, agent Johnson."   
He followed the road to an open field in which the plane dropped down. The brakes of the van screeched when he brought it to a stop.   
"Thank god you- What the hell happend?"   
The doctor had gotten out of the cargo hold, looking with a mixture of surprise and horror to his face.   
"We were captured by Nathaniel Malick- Daisy is in tough shape."   
He opened the backdoors of the van, pointing at an unconscious Daisy.   
"Deke, get me a gurney! Enoch, prepare the healing chamber-"   
She started to rattle in a medical science gibberish that seemed impossible for him to follow. Knowing Daisy was in good hands now, Daniel dropped to the ground, feeling his leg giving out from underneath him and being genuinely exhausted.   
"You need a hand there? Nana said you might be needing this."   
It was the kid when he had fallen out against the doctor about answering his questions about time travel. He had brought a pair of crutches with him, which he accepted gladly as he had lost his cane somewhere along the way of getting abducted and his prosthetic had given the ghost.   
"What happend to the two of you?"   
While getting up carefully, knowing his prosthetic wouldn't support his weight anymore, he gave the kid the short rundown of everything that had happend to them: To her.   
"You must feel like you've ran into the madhouse."   
When they got into the control room of the plane, Daniel sat down on one of the build in chairs. He noticed something of pity in the kid (his name was something with the "D", right?) his face.   
"I've been abducted before, but what they did to her-"   
"That's not what I mean. The others around here often forget that I'm not from their time, but I don't."   
The confusion on Daniel his face told the kid everything he needed to know.   
"They still haven't given you a lot of context, have they? How much do you know?"   
A quick rundown in his head stated that... He actually didn't know much. You had Simmons, who was the doctor and the one who seemed to be in charge, you had this kid, who seemed to be related in a way to her, you had agent Coulson, agent May the pilot, the big guy called Mack, the small woman who seemed to follow him like a shadow and then there was... Daisy.  
"You my friend, are in need of some real blanks to be filled in."   
Quickly he gave Daniel the rundown, who everyone was, what they were, and about inhuman. He was trying to let his brain comprehend all of it in some way, but what caught his attention most of all-  
"I'm from an apocalyptic future in which inhumans were bred for sport and earth does not exist anymore, so yeah... If there is anyone who understands how this madhouse works, it's me."   
"You... You are from _when_?"   
"I was born in 2062."   
Had someone told him this 2 days ago, Daniel would have been full in disbelief. Now... He didn't even try to find a reasonable explanation behind Deke his story.   
"So if there's anyone who understands how... "Complicated" all of this can be, it's me. It's definitely me. It takes time to adjust and while I love that I found my grandparents here in Nana and Bobo- sorry, Simmons and Fitz, people forget while this is home and has become my new home, I still feel homesick to what once was sometimes."   
He stared into a void for just a second, but then came back to his senses.   
"I'm sorry, I should check on nana if she can look at your leg for you. Here."   
He put a small notebook in Daniel his hands.   
"Writing it down helps."   
He walked away to medical, while Daniel his head kept spinning because of all the information.   
"Deke."   
"Yeah?"   
"Thanks."   
The notebook felt old between his fingertips. Half of it had been written in, he would check that later. The only half... The only half was empty.   
He put the notebook in one of the pockets he had left, grabbed the crutches and went his way to medical. There, Deke had vanished, but dr. Simmons was still looking at Daisy her vitals. He found a spot on an empty table, dropped the crutches on the ground, and looked at Daisy in the healing chamber, who seemed more... At peace.   
"We're about to jump".   
Deke quickly peeked in, giving them the headsup.   
"Last chance if you want to..."   
"I'm where I need to be." 

* * *

The chaos had continued outside medical, but Daniel had decided to stay with Daisy. Sometimes he peeked through the notebook Deke had given him, sometimes he wrote something down himself, trying to order his thoughts. A bit later dr. Simmons had looked at his prothesis for him, which functioned normally again now. She did recommend that he would get a more improved one later, but it wasn't urgent right now.   
The plane, no- The Zephyr jumped. Jumped again. A bit later, Simmons had opened a part of the chamber for him.   
"You can sit with her, if you'd like. I think she would like it."   
He had sit with her, looking at her face. He hoped she had some kind of peace, only was it only for a brief moment.   
He hoped she would get some rest now, but after... After all of this, he hoped that she would stay, that he could stay with her.   
"You better take a good rest, agent Johnson."   
He pressed a gentlemen's kiss on the palm of her hand.   
"We're gonna be needing you soon enough." 


	6. The one in which he meets Fitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could see this totally happen in the real series tbh. Happy reading!

If there was someone who knew that they weren’t those kids from the bus anymore, it was Daisy. From her spot behind the control panel, she studied Simmons, who was having a conversation with Enoch about something technical for the Zephyr. Simmons had her “travel through the future” attire on: A ponytail with a black jeans and a black t-shirt. These days, she was always serious. There seemed to be nothing left from the excited adolescent who was going on her first field mission with her best friend Fitz. Life… There was only one way to describe it. Life had hardened her. From a kid who only understood her own sciency-gibberish, she had become someone who was brilliant, but would also kill you without flitching. Simmons could be truly scary these days. 

Fitz hadn’t even been a point of discussion yet. Fitz was… Well, after his doctor persona in the framework… That basically explained everything about how he had changed. A genius who wasn’t afraid of doing the dirty work if that needed to be done. The kid he once had been on the bus had completely vanished.   
She had to admit that they had all changed, she probably the most of all. But that didn’t matter. Not at all.   
“Touching down in 5 minutes. Everyone should buckle up. The road we’re going down is not an easy one.”   
While everyone dropped down in the build in seats on the bridge, Daisy dropped down next to Daniel, who- She was still impressed with how he had taken all of this in. He had had some questions, but he had taken it all in like a champ. Yeah, she knew he’d had some homesick moments, but didn’t they all?   
“You okay?”   
He was always so… Gentle. So polite. Daisy wasn’t really sure if it was due to his time or his personality, but she figured it was a mixture of both. Sometimes his kindness even annoyed her, but after the defeat of the chronicons, it had been a comfort. He had been a comfort.   
“Yeah… I’m just exhausted. Like a ton of pressure has been lifted of my shoulders.”   
He rose his eyebrows in surprise. “We just defeated an army of robots. _You_ single handedly took out Nathaniel Malick. You have every reason to need your rest.”   
“Enoch, get us to the vanishing point”, Simmons ordered. Enoch and her kept hovering around the bridge, while everyone else stayed put. Enoch and Simmons were still the ones who understood the most of this time travel/space travelling thing.   
“Since when has it become common for us to sit around patiently waiting?”   
“You heard about Simmons her husband Fitz, right?” Daisy asked Daniel. “He… From what I understood from Simmons, he has been somewhere in space and time to guide us to the Chronicons their locations, to wherever they would be jumping to. Now everything is over, we have to go pick him up, but where that would exactly be, I got no clue”.   
“Reaching lightning speed in 5… 4…3…2…”   
When the Zephyr went over to lightning speed, Daisy could hear Daniel gasp right next to her. They all got pressed back in their seats.   
“Reaching our destination in 5…4…3…2…”   
Everyone fell back in their safety buckles. Mack seemed like he wanted to throw up.   
“Look. The sky is blue again.”   
Daisy understood the feeling from what Yoyo meant. She had felt it often when they had gotten back to the playground, or to the lighthouse. The moment you recognized the sky’s, and you knew you had come home.   
“End of the line. Can’t say no to some well-deserved stability.”   
“No, can’t say no to that either.’   
While Enoch guided the Zephyr to a spot to land, Daisy took her time taking in Daniel. They still hadn’t gotten him as far as to wear 2020 attire, but he had given his own swing to modernizing his attire. He had gotten rid of the tie and the jacket but was now wearing a vest over his white shirt, one of those classic ones you saw in movies like Kingsmen. It was totally vintage, and Daisy believed he could totally pass for a hipster in 2020.   
“Jemma, are you sure you don’t want your implant taken out?”   
“Enoch, I fear that has to wait. Everyone can unbuckle if they want to.”   
Daisy unbuckled and followed the others to the cargo hold, where the ramp had just opened up.   
“You have to be kidding me.”   
They had landed in the middle of a meadow. White flowers where smiling into her direction.

_Daisies._

When she put her first steps outside, she saw not far from the meadow a farmhouse, complete made out of wood.   
“Where the hell are we?”   
“MOMMY!”   
Over the meadow, Daisy saw a small girl with a brown ponytail running into their direction. Was that-?   
“Diana!”   
Simmons spurted out of the Zephyr towards the girl, embracing her so tight that she was kinda sure the kid could break in multiple parts.   
Yes, that was that.   
“Oh my love, mommy has missed you so much. I’m here now, and I’m not going away anymore. Mommy brought the Zephyr to take you and your daddy home.”   
“Jemma… Is this who I think it is?”   
Daisy had slowly neared the embracing couple. When she had asked her question, Simmons had seemed to wake-up somehow.   
“Mommy, is this auntie Daisy? Did you go on an adventure with her?”   
She had put her hands in front of her mouth. Was this- Had she-  
“Yes love, this is your aunt Daisy, but I’m pretty sure she won’t mind if you call her auntie Quake. Come’on, go say hi to Enoch. I’m sure he would love to see you.”   
“Okay!”   
The kid continued her run towards the others, who were just leaving the Zephyr cargo hold. Daisy kept staring at her friend.   
“That… Is Diana. She’s 5 years old now and I love her more than life itself.”   
“Is she… Have you-“   
“Yes, she is my daughter.”   
Her mouth opened and closed again.   
“You- I am auntie Daisy? Jemma…”   
“I told her all about our family. I hope Fitz kept up that tradition while we were away. We should look where he’s at.”   
Simmons left her friend behind, who was… Flabbergasted by the news.   
Her best friend had a kid. Okay. Wow.   
“UNCLE ENOCH!!”   
Daisy turned around, seeing how a 5-year-old cannonballed herself into Enoch his arms. The chronicon continued to be his usual self when he spoke to the girl, while everyone else gathered around them, except-  
She saw him standing a bit back, still in the cargo hold, taking in the new surroundings. By the way his hand was clenched around his cane she knew that he was being nervous about something. Or at least, something was up his mind.   
“Hey, you okay?”   
She had seen this look once before on him, when they were in that ally in 1982. She’d noticed that he often tried to hide his real feelings, but some of them often slipped through the cracks in his face.   
“I… I thought I would get used to this.”   
He let out a sigh.   
“Jumping through time, seeing things I cannot possibly comprehend. Now seeing all of this-“   
“Hey, you’re not going there.”   
She’d grabbed his hand and squeezed it when she held it.   
“You’re family. You’ve become family. We knew it was gonna be hard, but you’re not alone in this, you hear me? I’m not letting you. Surviving together-“   
“Staying together. I know.”   
She squeezed his hand a bit tighter and pulled him with her.   
“C’mon. It’s time for you to meet someone. Ten bucks he’ll be on the ground within a minute.”   
“Isn’t that a bit… Harsh?”   
“Oh, you haven’t met Fitz yet,” Daisy replied when they followed the others in the direction of the farmhouse. “He and Simmons used to be huge history fangirls when it’s all about SHIELD history.”   
When Daniel and Daisy arrived at the farmhouse, she saw Mack and Yoyo sitting on the front porch. Coulson, May and Simmons had probably gone inside. Enoch was walking around with a 5-year-old on his back.   
Things never changed.   
“Fitz? Fitz! Where you at?”   
Daisy had pulled Daniel inside and he knew he wasn’t getting rid of this that easily. This was Daisy being… Daisy.   
“We’re in here!”   
They walked into something what seemed to be a kitchen- and Fitz dropped a mug on the floor.   
“You- That- Simmons, you could have at least bloody warned me! You- That’s Daniel friggin Sousa! You brought Daniel Sousa into our house?”   
Daisy looked with a grin to Daniel.   
“Told you this would happen.”


	7. The one where he becomes an Inhuman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She should have checked the books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will become a multi chapter fic not canon with this drabble! Stay tuned! PS. I've been walking around with this idea for a very long time and just had to write it.

It was dark on the inside of her brain.   
Stupid, stupid, stupid.   
She should have checked the books.   
She should have checked the goddamn books.   
“You’re okay. You’re gonna be okay. Daniel, stay with me. Stay with me, do you hear me?”  
They had been back in 2020 for a good three months. They had rebuild their lives for as far as humanly possible. Mack had retired from SHIELD, May had started on a teaching program for new cadets, Daniel Sousa had been given the gig of new SHIELD director and she... She was feeling something for the man from the 1950′s she hadn’t felt in a long time: Love. Sickening, fluffy love. If her life had been one of those romantic movies, she would have been puking all the way through the movie. That kind of sickening love. And best of all: That love was mutual. Through the past three months, Daniel Sousa had emerged as a true champ when it came to adapting to her era and she could truthfully say that she was proud of him. 

“I got these books from some inhuman friends. They should help with rebuilding afterlife 2.0. You wanna help me go through them?”   
As Daniel didn’t know everything quite yet about what there was to know about the 21st century (He still had to ask if it was certain that he couldn’t kill anyone with an ICER, every damn time), he co-shared the directors position with May, who, when all the gaps where filled, wanted to get some well-deserved rest when SHIELD was rolling again. That meant going on a deserved vacation with LMD Coulson, then starting a new SHIELD academy program in a permanent building, with Coulson his knowledge to help out.   
So it happend that sometimes, Daniel had the day off, which he spend with Daisy, getting to know more things about her time, watching weird movies, or just plainly cuddling up together in bed.   
Since a few weeks, she had taken up an entire new project: Rebuilding afterlife, a place where all Inhumans (or people with the gene) could be safe from mankind. She liked to call it afterlife 2.0, but Fitzsimmons and YoYo had disagreed with her.   
“Afterlife is the name your psychotic mom gave to the place. You should name it something that shows the goodness coming from it.”   
To give her building tools, she had asked around her inhuman connections, for materials that still originated from Afterlife 1.0. It had turned out to be quite a stack of books, so she definitely needed some help. She probably did Daniel a favor by asking him for his help. Might remind him of his past. They had spent the entire day going through the books, looking for information and research. On a plus side, the books had been the perfect opportunity to explain Daniel more about her background and life story. They’d been having pretty much fun, spending time together like this, but then he had started on some older books, and a terrigenisis crystal had fallen out.   
“Don’t be scared, it’s gonna be okay. It’s gonna be okay.”   
Before he had known what happened to him, he had been covered in a husk.   
“I need some help over here!”   
Simmons had come running to her aid, looking at the entire situation with a mixture of surprise and horror on her face.   
“The books had a fail safe,” Daisy squealed. “He didn’t sign up for this, I should have checked the books. Fuck, I should have checked-”   
Daisy was ripped from her thoughts when the husk cracked open and Daniel fell out of it, quite literally.   
“Daniel, are you okay? I’m so, so incredibly sorry.”   
He was opening and closing his eyes again. When his muscles started to convulse, Daisy realized she was panicking: This wasn’t how a normal inhuman transformation went.   
“Daisy, step away”, Simmons ordered. All Daniel could do was produce a soft moaning, what changed into screams of pain.   
“His leg- This is highly uncommon.”   
The two young women looked in shock to each other, realizing that what was currently happening-   
“Shh, shh, you’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be okay. You need to get his prothesis off, Simmons. Ssshh, ssssh. It’s all gonna be fine. You’re gonna be fine.”   
The moment he had started to scream, Daisy had positioned herself behind him, holding him, stroking her fingers through his hair. The transformation probably hadn’t been able to complete as he had still been wearing his prothesis, so… It was completing itself. Right now. Completely regrowing a new limp could be nothing else then painful.   
Simmons was busy taking the prothesis off while Daisy kept holding him, knowing very well how scary all of this could be. She saw how his leg kept growing, how a foot started to form, and how after the leg had completed growing, Daniel fell back in Daisy her arms, exhausted and eventually unconscious.   
“Poor man.”   
What happened after passed by Daisy in a blur. She remembered how Simmons got her assistants ready to transport Daniel to the medical floor in the lighthouse while she kept staring to the empty space in front of her.   
She should have checked the damn books. 

* * *

When Daisy headed to medical, she had put her own feelings aside.   
She would, at length, apologize to Daniel when the time was right, and he could handle it. Right now, she needed her rational side to maintain in order. A new inhuman needed her help.   
“Daisy, good, you’re here.”   
Simmons shooed her assistants away from the lab, where she had put Daniel in an isolation chamber.   
“It’s quite bizarre, but the scans showed that the transition has made him regain his leg for the full 100%. He should be mostly sleeping off the transition right now, and after... After, he’s more your department.”   
“Thanks Jemma.”   
Daisy passed the lab space, entering the isolation room and closing the door behind her. She sat down next to his bed, squeezing his hand in hers. Besides the fact that he was sleeping off the transition, he still looked like he was exhausted.   
An hour passed.   
Two.   
Three.   
She played with her phone, stroked his hair, spoke to the others, who asked how he was doing. Even little Diana had showed up in the lab.   
“Is uncle Daniel going to be okay, auntie Daisy?”   
Everyone on the team -or what was left from it- was an aunt or uncle to the 3-year-old. Period.   
“We’ll have to see, pumpkin,” Daisy had answered the girl who was way too smart for her age.   
“He is more like me now.”   
When the evening had fallen, he had woken up with a gasp.   
“Hey hey hey, you’re okay. You’re okay. Jemma!”   
Daniel tried to get rid of all the stickers and wires he was connected to. Daisy tried to push him back into the pillows, trying to get him to calm down-   
“Don’t.”  
He had gasped for air. Slowly, Daisy moved back in her seat. Panting, he put himself back on his side. Now he started to realize what had happened to his leg.   
“My... What the... What the hell?”  
“I’m so sorry,” Daisy blurted out while Simmons checked his vitals.   
“The books had an inhumanity fail safe-”   
“Daisy, it’s not your fault,” Simmons replied. “Daniel, can you tell me how you’re feeling so far?”   
“I... I...”   
He stared at his right leg, slowly started touching it, like he could get stung by bees any minute.   
“We-”  
He put his finger in the air, a move human Coulson used a lot back when she got a lecture.  
 _Don’t talk.  
_ “What happened?” He asked hoarsely.   
“You were going with Daisy through some inhuman archival books”, Simmons answered before Daisy could say anything.   
”One of the books was triggered with a failsafe: A terrigenisis crystal had been hidden inside, to prevent anyone without the inhuman gene from opening it and surviving it. By opening the book, you broke the crystal. The moment your body got covered in an inhuman husk, your transformation started”.   
Daisy couldn’t read anything from his face. What was he thinking?  
“And after? I imagine that this-” He said, while pointing at his regrown leg “did not happen without reason.”   
“Our best guess is that it didn’t take hold during your transformation because you were still wearing your prosthetic. That is why it happened after, but to be sure, we’d need to run some tests.”   
“Thank you”, Daniel answered. “Would you mind-”   
“Of course,” Jemma excused herself. “I assume you and Daisy will be having a lot to talk about.”   
She left the room, leaving Daniel and Daisy on their own. Daisy noticed he was still staring at his leg. Knowing how sensitive the subject was to him, she decided he might want to be alone.   
“I... If you want to be alone, I totally get it. This must be quite a shock-”  
“Daisy, you don’t have to pity me. We’ve been over this before, the leg and everything-” “Wait, what?”   
She wasn’t following.   
“You just said that you were doubting if you had to leave me alone for a while or if you would drop all the other stuff that comes with becoming an inhuman on me.”   
“I didn’t say that.”   
She had not said that. She had only thought about it...   
“Don’t tell me how confused you are. Don’t-”  
Now he was the one staring at her face. At her lips.   
“I can hear you.”  
“But I’m-”  
“Shh!”   
He kept focusing on her face. She could see his eyes narrow, while he focused on her.   
“Your lips aren’t moving, but I can _hear_ you think.”   
“You... Hang on a minute.”   
She moved her seat closer to his bed, away from the windows, so they could look around the lab. The lab was empty, despite Simmons and a few of her assistants.   
“Can you- Does anything come from Simmons?”   
Daniel looked at her. His eyes widened.   
“She... She’s contemplating if she should talk to you about what happened with me.”   
The pair looked at each other and they both knew what had changed.   
Daniel had received the inhuman gift of reading minds. 

* * *

She noticed that his gift was definitely affecting him, while he tried to desperately hide it from her.   
“Come’on, you can lean on me if you want to. We all survived it.”   
A few days had passed since his transformation and Daisy had noticed that the sounds of the minds in the lab were becoming stronger for him. When too many people were in the lab, he put his hands over his ears, like he was trying to shut them out. Simmons had cleared him from medical, which meant that he was now in Daisy her hands. She had explained to him that she would be his guide: No one else was a better fit in teaching a newborn inhuman to control his gift. For today, she wanted to try getting Daniel out of bed. He had to start relying on his regrown leg again, but he was scared of doing so, which was something Daisy could understand, if you had been without two legs since the 40’s.   
“Daisy, I know you genuinely want to help because you’re feeling guilty-“   
Something had changed in Daniel his attitude. Multiple things had changed in his attitude. Once the gentleman who kept everything in to be proper, he now blurted out every thought that passed his ears. Daisy tried to keep an open mind. Hearing all those thoughts had to be overwhelming. Entirely different from the bees underneath her skin.   
“I do feel guilty, yes, but you also know in your rational mind that I’m the best fit in helping you during your transition. I would also very much appreciate it if you kept my thoughts to yourself a bit, okay? I… I don’t need to hear what I already know.”   
She produced a soft smile. He dropped his head.   
“I’m sorry. It’s all so much to take in.”   
“I know, but hey-“   
She had tried to grab his hand, but the moment their skin made contact with each other, he acted like he had been stung by a bee. He jumped back, further on the bed, gasping for air, looking at her in horror.   
“How… Was that how it felt? What he did to you?”   
“I’m not following. Daniel… What just happened?”   
He looked at his hands, without saying anything.   
“This happened before, right? When you first woke up?”   
Still no answer.   
“Daniel, I really want to help you. I know it’s scary and overwhelming-“  
“You don’t. Not like this.”   
“Hm, can it be compared to being hunted down a forest? Because I’ve been there.”   
He couldn’t help but chuckle. He loved his girlfriend’s humor, but got back serious immediately after.   
“I… I’m scared of touching people. I’m scared of touching you.”   
“What happends when you touch me?”   
“I… See things. I have a theory about it, after we discovered that I can read minds, but it might sound silly.”   
‘You honestly think that I would qualify any of your theories as “silly”, after the week we’ve had?”   
He chuckled again.   
“I… When I touch people, I think that I can see their memories from their past. The longer I touch them, the more I can see.”   
“You wanna test that theory?”   
Daisy didn’t know where it had come from. She wasn’t really fond of showing Daniel her complete life history, with a certain amount of dead people in it, but if it could help him to feel more secure-  
“It’s important to me that you’re starting to feel more secure again. More comfortable. If this works… There will be no thoughts to be afraid of anymore.”   
She reached her hand out to him, waiting for him to touch it.  
“I… I might pull back. It feels like you’re getting attached to someone, physically.”   
“It’s me. Would it matter?”   
He looked at her in disbelief. Then he grabbed her hand.

* * *

She noticed that he was getting more comfortable in his own skin.   
After their little experiment, he had been out for an hour. She’d hung all her dirty laundry out to dry. All of it. It made him feel blessed. Blessed that she trusted him with it.   
“Now you don’t have an excuse anymore not to touch me.”   
Learning to walk around with his “new leg” was something he did while holding on to Daisy. With her, he didn’t flitch anymore while touching her. They would walk through the different levels from the lighthouse and even pass by in the control room, where he got an applause from everyone. He still tried to avoid touching others, but she noticed that he was starting to get comfortable with her: His old self. That was something she loved to see.

* * *

She noticed that the thoughts of others were driving him mad.   
Walking around was something that went okay now. He was used to his new leg and he had even gotten used to walking around without a cane.   
He had tried to restart with some director duties, but the moment he entered a room with more than five people, Daisy saw that he wanted to turn around immediately. She caught him once in one of the cells, screaming and crying against a wall.   
“I keep hearing all of their thoughts and I can’t stop it. I keep hearing them, all of them, too many of them, and I can’t put it off.”

* * *

She noticed that his powers were getting stronger. While having a discussion with an agent lower in rank then him, she saw how things started to fly around. When he noticed what had happened, he had left the room immediately.   
“You’re gonna need to train this’, she had told him. “I had to learn how to work with my growing powers as well. If I can do it, you can do it.”  
He had reacted insecure, but she had answered his insecurities with a hug.   
"You're only getting stronger now. There is nothing wrong with that." 

* * *

She noticed that he had become who he was meant to be.   
“General Minard, is that an extra security detail outside, or are you just very pleased to see me? Do have to say that this is the way to impress me.”   
He had managed to integrate his gift into his work, in a typical Daniel Sousa fashion. He used his knowledge to get the truth from people and had redirected bullets multiple times during missions, keeping other people safe. No one was safe from his skills during an interrogation and between the two of them, their connection had even gotten that strong he could send his own thoughts back to her.   
_“You comin’? The others are waiting for us.”  
_ Daniel had been waiting outside their bunk for her, so she had time to change into something appropriate for the film night they would be having with the others. Mack and YoYo would be there too.   
“ _Guess what I’m thinking.”  
_ She walked outside and looked him straight in the eyes.  
“Guess what I am thinking right now, Daniel Sousa.”   
He pressed a kiss on her forehead and offered her his hand, so they could walk to the common room together.   
“ _I’m really proud of you.”_


	8. The one in which anxiety is a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one where both Daniel and Daisy realize they are in desperate need of each other's presence.

Daniel found it simply impossible to leave Daisy her side. He… He wished he had an answer to why he couldn’t leave her alone, but he had none. Maybe it was because he knew how it felt to wake-up all on you own, being absolutely terrified. Maybe it was because he felt the closest to her, of all people. From the moment he had set foot on this crazy plane from the future, she had shown the most interest in him. She had asked about his life. Shown him little snippets of hers. The moments they were together… God, she had so much of Peggy in her. If there would ever be a universe in which those two would meet… Well, that would make for an interesting encounter.   
So far, he had only left her side to change into some modern clothes dr. Simmons had given him, a blue button up shirt and black trousers. Even to himself he had to admit that his clothes from ’55 couldn’t stay on forever, especially while they were drowned in Daisy her blood. The futuristic clothes were surprisingly okay. Maybe he would get used to all of this, eventually. He had never thought the thought would ever occur in his mind, but this new life could be one of the best things that ever happened to him.   
“Nggggfff.”   
In the healing chamber, Daniel noticed Daisy had begun to stir awake. That could never be a good thing, as dr. Simmons had explained to him that she should stay in the healing chamber for a good minimum of 12 hours, if she wanted to be at least a bit functional.   
“Ssshhh…”   
Daniel shooed her back to sleep, but while Daisy was trying to wake up, he noticed she was starting to breath more rapidly, fear striking from her eyes.   
“I- I can’t- Let me-“   
He had to get the pod open. Fast. Whatever was happening, she needed to get out.   
The doc… What had the doc used? That crazy tablet of hers, right?   
Daniel started to randomly press on buttons on the tablet, sighing in relief when the cover of the chamber went up. He put the tablet away and focused on Daisy, who had moved into a sitting position way to fast with her kind of injuries.   
“Daisy, you have to calm down. Focus on me. Calm down, we’re home. Look around you, we’re home. We’re not in the barn anymore. Ssshh. It’s okay. Hey- take a breath, okay? Follow my breathing-“   
He started to breath in and out very calmly, an old trick he had caught up during the war in Belgium. It had worked great on new boys who had just come in from home and had been absolutely terrified by the desolation done by the Germans; He hoped this trick would work for Daisy as well.   
“We’re home, you’re hearing me? We’re here, home on the Zephyr. Your friend the doctor is in another room somewhere around here and will come to check up on you shortly, okay?”   
Slowly, Daisy started to follow his breathing pattern. He noticed how her muscles eventually started to relax. She was staring down at the floor, but Daniel wasn’t sure if he could let go of her just yet.  
“Better now? I’ll look if I can find dr. Simmons. You still have some hours in that glass tube to go.”   
Daniel let go of her, wanting to leave the room, but when he turned around, he saw that Daisy had stretched her arm and was focused on something on the table next to the healing chamber; A small bottle of glass.

“I… I can’t quake. I can’t quake!”   
She started to breath more rapidly again, focusing again on the bottle, but cringing down again in pain as her body had not healed completely.   
“I need some help in here!” Daniel yelled to no one in particular. Daisy started to breath faster and faster. Daniel grabbed her by the shoulders, very much knowing that he had to keep it cool, because this would never work otherwise.   
“Daisy, look at me. Look at me. You’ve only been in the chamber for a few hours yet, okay? Your body isn’t fully healed yet. You haven’t fully healed yet.”   
Suddenly, something changed. Where Daisy firstly had been staring at her hands, she know moved them to his neck, his throat, like… Like she was looking for something.

Her breathing became softer. More regular. It slowed down.   
“Let’s get you back in the chamber, shall we?”   
Doctor Simmons had been looking at them from her spot in the door opening. Daisy laid back on the table while Simmons pressed some buttons on her tablet. Daniel still had his hands on the spots in his neck and throat where Daisy had touched him.   
“What just happened?”   
“Agent Sousa… I’m not quite sure and there is a lot you don’t know about Daisy and her gifts, but I do have a theory.”   
Simmons put the tablet away.  
“What is it you know already?”   
“She lets things shake?”   
“That covers it somehow, yes,” the doctor smiled. “The thing is, Daisy doesn’t just let things shake: Everything in our universe vibrates. We vibrate, this table, the chamber we just put her in. Daisy can tap into these vibrations, even causing vibrations herself. Not that long ago she explained to me it’s more than that: She can ‘feel’ everything vibrate around her, in all of us. She can feel how our hearts are pumping our blood through our veins, how our muscles and bones move when we walk. If my theory is correct, she was probably looking for the vibrations within you.”   
“So… You’re saying I calmed her down?”   
“It’s my theory, yes. Your presence might even be what is keeping her sound asleep right now”, the doctor replied. “I assume you’ll call for me when she wakes up again?”   
Daniel nodded in response.   
  


* * *

Daisy found it impossible not to have Daniel by her side when she woke up.

From the moment he had set foot on their plane, she’d noticed that she had taken an instant liking to him; He was kind, gentle, tried to make an understanding of the world in his own way and saw her for who she was and wanted to be: Simply Daisy.

Then everything had gone to hell. Everyone had started dying in the time storm.

She remembered their deaths. Every single one of them. The worst was, the others had started to remember it as well, when the loop got broken.   
She noticed more often than she preferred how Mack touched his nose: In the loop, Cora had burned of his face. The burn had started at his nose.

How it felt to remember your own death?

Surprisingly, it was not a conversation Daisy could join into. She remembered seeing many, many people die, but remembering how she died herself… That was an entire new one.   
Since the loop, she knew that Daniel remembered exactly how he had died. He had died in her arms, gulping in his own blood, speaking out his regret that he hadn’t gotten the chance to spend more time together.

God, she had seen it over and over and over again. In the few days she had gotten to enjoy his presence, she had learned a few things about herself:

  * He made her feel calm. Safe. At peace.
  * She could not bear to lose him. Not again.



She could not even look at him without her stomach turning in fifty thousand knots. During every death, she had started to feel more and more like she would die if she had to lose him again- Like she had with Lincoln.

It had taken a while, but here she was: Back at it. Having feelings for a guy and hereby significantly increasing the chance of the guy in question getting killed, because hey: That’s what happened.

In the days after the time storm, she had noticed how Daniel separated himself from the team sometimes, to disappear into one of the corners of the plane, staring into nothing. That was how she had found him once at least. Muscles tense, staring into an empty void, sweat gushing down his temples; Only when Daisy had made him vibrate on her frequency, he had come back to his senses.

“I’m not letting you alone tonight.”

Since then, they had made it a habit of sleeping in each other’s bunks. Sometimes they slept in Daniel his bunk, sometimes in Daisy’s. No one knew they did that and for now, Daisy still wanted to keep it like that. Life was already complicated enough as it was. But even she had to admit her sleep pattern had significantly improved since she had his vibrations next to her, to hold onto. And when he woke up, muscles tense, staring into a void, she put her arms around him, making him vibrate in sync with her, telling him it was all okay.

Right now, Daisy had woken up on her side of the bed in Daniel’s bunk, with no Daniel to be seen. The clock on the nightstand showed it was around 2 in the morning. Where was he?

When she focused on his frequency -these days, she had become an expert in doing so- she noticed his presence in the mess’ hall. What was he doing there?

Silently, she left the bunk, hoping no one would see her, making her way to the mess’. What was he doing there?

The nearer she got to the mess’ hall, the more of his agitation she could feel. This was definitely one of his panic moments again, but this time- This time it was different.   
“Hey, you okay?”   
He was standing with his arms over the countertop, breathing heavily. When she heard the familiar sounds of gurgling and gasping for air, she knew exactly what was going on.   
“Daniel, hey, hey- Stay with me. You’re not there, you hear me? You’re here, with me, Daisy. Please, snap out of it. You’re not dying. You’re way stronger than this. Focus on me.”   
She tried to adapt her frequency to his, but it didn’t seem to work. His eyes were full of panic and fear. She knew she had to do something.   
“Here, feel me, feel my face. You’re not dying. You’re not dying.”   
She tried again, now adapting his frequency to hers. Slowly, his breathing became softer.   
“Ssshhh. I’m here with you.”   
She could feel he had calmed down, that his muscles had relaxed. He still looked like an enormous mess, not that she minded: He had probably seen her in worse shape more often than the other way around.   
“Daisy?”   
“Come here. We should get back to bed.”   
She grabbed his hand and walked back with him to her bunk now. He did not object. When they had gotten in bed and she had tangled her fingers with his, she could feel him relax. She relaxed.

She was happy he was here with her now.


End file.
